Post Tenebras, Lux: Die Suche
by Cyberrat
Summary: Preis für den 1000. Reviewer von Chasing the Sun. Eine Fehlende Szene aus Post Tenebras, Lux; die Geschichte wie und warum Severus Hermines Eltern gefunden und eine Wiedervereinigung möglich gemacht hat. Vollendet. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Loten. Beta gelesen von Fliegenfriedhof.


**DIE SUCHE**

_**Obligatorischer Disclaimer: **__Glaubt ihr das, sie gehören immernoch nicht mir._

_**Notizen des Autors (Loten):**__ Also für das 1000. Review von __**Chasing the Sun**__gab es eine Diskrepanz zwischen dem tausendsten Review auf der Seite und dem tausendsten Review in meiner Inbox. Weil ich eine liebe Person bin (hört auf, so zu lachen) habe ich entschieden, von beiden Reviewern eine Vorgabe zu schreiben. Diese ist von __**Amarti**__, die eine weitere fehlende Szene aus __**Post Tenebras, Lux**__ (Kapitel 19) haben wollte: „Als Severus geht und nach Hermines Eltern sucht. Was gab ihm die Idee, warum hat er sich entschieden, es zu tun, wie hat er es getan und was fühlte er, als er sie fand und Hermine die Info gab."_

_Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Sinn das machen wird, wenn ihr PTL nicht gelesen habt, aber die grundlegende __Prämisse __ist, dass Severus und Hermine zusammen sind und ungefähr eine Dekade nach den Heiligtümern des Todes zusammen in Hogwarts arbeiten; Hermine hat sich von ihren Eltern entfremdet, weil diese ihr nicht vergeben konnten, dass sie mit ihren Erinnerungen gespielt hat. Viel Spaß._

_**Warnungen: **__Überraschenderweise keine. Außer vielleicht ein paar Fluchworte._

_**Notizen des Übersetzers (Cyberrat): **__Der dritte und letzte One-Shot, der sich mit dem Universum von PTL (geschrieben von der wunderbar talentierten __**Loten**__)beschäftigt. Wenn ihr die Geschichte noch nicht gelesen habt, empfehle ich sie euch sehr. Die Übersetzung könnt ihr in meinem Profil finden._

* * *

**"If only I could find the words to say  
But I just can't, so forgive me  
'Cause you took the words away  
You answered every prayer I always prayed..."**[1]  
– Michael Bolton, 'Only A Woman Like You'.

* * *

Der Kampf mit Hermine an Halloween und ihre temporäre Trennung war eine der schmerzvollsten Erfahrungen seit sehr langer Zeit für Severus. Er war unglaublich dankbar, dass sie so verständnisvoll gewesen war und dankbar, dass er es geschafft hatte, sich dazu zu bringen zu ihr zu gehen und sich zu entschuldigen. Obwohl er Panik gehabt hatte, dass seine Entschuldigung wieder nicht akzeptiert werden würde und er wieder alles verlieren würde. Sie schienen die Beziehung jetzt geflickt zu haben, aber er fühlte sich, als würde er ihr etwas schulden, um es wieder gut zu machen, dass er so ein seltsamer Bastard war; er war sehr glücklich, dass sie sich mit ihm abgab und voller Panik, dass sie eines Tages genug haben könnte. Während dieser getrennten Nächte war er unfähig gewesen, zu schlafen und hatte sich vollkommen schrecklich gefühlt. Er hatte sich schlussendlich eingestanden, dass er hoffnungslos in sie verliebt war und dass ihm das eine verdammte Angst einflößte.

Er hatte die letzten paar Wochen mit tadellosem Benehmen verbracht, da sein neues Ziel im Leben war, sicher zu gehen, dass so ein Streit nie wieder geschah. Er beobachtete seine Liebhaberin auch sehr genau in der Hoffnung, dass ihm eine Art einfiel, wie er es wieder gut machen könnte. Hermines Laune war am Bröckeln; sie zog sich zurück, wurde unglücklich und schlief schlecht. Ironischerweise ähnlich wie er im letzten Monat. Er wusste natürlich warum – im November jährte sich der Tag, an dem die zerbrechliche Beziehung zu ihren Eltern auseinandergebrochen war; sie waren nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihr dafür zu vergeben, dass sie ihre Erinnerungen verändert hatte. Der Schmerz darüber hatte sie im letzten Jahr dazu gebracht, auf dem Astronomieturm in seinen Armen zu weinen. Und er war etwas beschämt, dass er seitdem nicht wirklich daran gedacht hatte.

Severus sah es pragmatisch; sie hatte keine Wahl gehabt und sie hatte versucht, sie zu beschützen. Niemand sonst im Orden hätte sich die Mühe gemacht und obwohl er von keinen Plänen wusste, die ihre Eltern im Speziellen als Ziel gehabt hätten, war die Möglichkeit nicht aus der Luft gegriffen und sie wären vollkommen verteidigungslos gewesen. Sie wären nie willentlich gegangen, nicht ohne ihre Tochter. Also war es ihre einzige wirkliche Option gewesen, sie zur Sicherheit zu zwingen. Hermine hatte sie niemals verletzen wollen und sie hatte es so schnell sie konnte wieder rückgängig gemacht und sich ehrlich erklärt – anstatt zu lügen, wie Severus es getan hätte – und sie hatte versucht, es wieder gerade zu biegen.

Er konnte beide Seiten des Problems sehen und um ehrlich zu sein vermutete er, dass inzwischen genügend Zeit für beide Parteien vergangen war, dass diese es wieder reparieren wollten, sich aber nicht sicher waren, wie sie das tun sollten. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wo ihre Eltern jetzt waren, oder ob sie überhaupt noch lebten; Posteulen konnten Menschen finden, aber sie waren weniger zuverlässig bei Muggeln. Zwei Menschen, die Magie gegenüber misstrauisch waren, würden es ohnehin nicht sonderlich mögen, wenn magische Post auftauchte, selbst wenn sie gewusst hätte, was sie ihnen sagen sollte. Sie hätten sie über die Schule kontaktieren können. Muggelverwandten wurde die Adresse einer Postbox gegeben, die die Post an Hogwarts weiter leitete, aber vielleicht hatten sie sich daran nicht erinnert oder wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten.

Es war eine unordentliche und schmerzvolle Situation, alles in allem. Aber Severus dachte nicht wirklich darüber nach, bis er wieder einmal von seiner Liebhaberin geweckt wurde, die in ihrem Schlaf weinte. Das war nun immer mal wieder seit ein oder zwei Wochen geschehen; er hatte sich zurückgehalten und vorgegeben, dass er nichts bemerkte. Er erkannte, dass es das war, was sie von ihm wollte, aber er war nicht überzeugt davon, dass es das war, was sie _brauchte_. Und ihr jetzt zuzuhören, wie sie wimmerte – sie schien tatsächlich zu versuchen, sich in ihrem Schlaf zu entschuldigen – ließ etwas in ihm zerreißen. Er verbrachte den Rest der Nacht damit, sie zu halten und mit ihr zu sprechen, sie zu beruhigen und ihr zu versichern, dass sie, soweit es ihn betraf, die beste von vielen schlechten Entscheidungen getroffen hatte. Schließlich lockte er sie zu einem sanften Liebesakt. Währenddessen war der Slytherinteil seines Gehirns hart bei der Arbeit.

Die nächsten paar Wochen waren ziemlich geschäftig, als das Semester sich langsam zum Ende neigte. Es half nicht, dass er wieder mit Minerva stritt, oder die Portraits sich zurück in sein Leben drängten – besonders Dumbledores; um ehrlich zu sein, hätte er es bevorzugt, niemals wieder mit dem alten Bastard zu sprechen. Als er schließlich die Zeit hatte, wieder über seinen halbgeformten Plan nachzudenken, war es fast Dezember und nach ein paar Überlegungen entschied er die Vorbereitungen jetzt zu machen und zum Ende des Monats hin zu agieren. Wenn er das schaffen würde, würde es ein besseres Weihnachtsgeschenk für Hermine sein als alles andere, was er sich jemals ausdenken könnte.

An einem geschäftigen Samstagnachmittag, während alle anderen wieder einmal mit Weihnachtsdekorationen beschäftigt waren, war Severus auf dem Weg zu dem Flur, in dem Minervas Büro war und trat auf den Wasserspeier zu. Anstatt die Treppe dahinter zu erklimmen trat er seitlich in die Schatten unter den Stufen. Er öffnete die Tür dort und betrat die Archive von Hogwarts. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie dieser Raum funktionierte; es war gleichzeitig sowohl ein kleiner Raum, der voller Boxen mit Pergament war, als auch eine unglaubliche Bibliothek, die volle Mappen und Aufzeichnungen von jedem Schüler und Mitglied des Kollegiums beinhaltete seit der Gründung der Schule.

Um ehrlich zu sein könnte er hier Tage verbringen, aber er hatte heute ein besonderes Ziel im Sinn. Er begann geschäftig durch den Haufen der Mappen der jetzigen Lehrer zu suchen – alle kodiert und beschriftet, um den Leuten die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Schüleraufzeichnungen zu finden, wenn es nötig war. Er warf seiner eigenen Mappe einen amüsierten Blick zu; inspiriert von zu vielen FBI Filmen hatte er einiges seiner Aufzeichnungen ausgeschwärzt und zensiert. Er weigerte sich, sich ablenken zu lassen, zog Hermines Lehrermappe aus dem Stapel und setzte sich auf die Ecke einer Kiste, um sie durchzublättern.

Es war eine Standartmappe; ihr Vertrag, ihr Gehalt und Bankdetails, ihre Adresse – er bemerkte amüsiert, dass diese immer noch ihre alte Wohnung enthielt, obwohl sie ausgezogen war und diesen Sommer bei ihm leben würde und jeden weiteren danach, wenn es nach ihm ging – ein Umriss ihres Stundenplans, sowie der Arbeitsmaterialien, die sie benötigte, Notizen über Zwischenfälle – leer in diesem Fall – und eine kurze, medizinische Liste, die alle bekannten alten Verletzungen und wiederkehrenden Gesundheitsprobleme auflistete. Auch leer. Dieser besondere Teil seiner Mappe war vier Seiten lang, wenn er sich recht erinnerte und trotzdem nicht komplett. Es war die Notiz am Schluss, an der er jedoch jetzt interessiert war.

_Nächster Angehöriger: Helen Granger (Muggel). Aktuelle Adresse unbekannt._

Das half nicht. Vor sich hin murmelnd, blätterte Severus zurück zur ersten Seite der Mappe und merkte sich die Nummer. Dann begann er nach Hermines Schüleraufzeichnungen zu suchen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, aber eine Stunde später, hatte er die Namen beider Eltern von Hermine – Helen und John Granger – und ihre letzte, bekannte Adresse – Melbourne, Australien. Er kopierte behutsam die exakte Adresse und legte die Mappen dahin zurück, wo er sie gefunden hatte, ehe er zu seinen Räumen zurückkehrte, um seinen Mantel zu holen. Er ging für einen kurzen Abstecher zum Ministerium hinaus in den Schnee, um die aktuelle Liste der Portschlüssel- und Apparationskoordinaten zu sicheren Punkten auf der ganzen Welt zu erhalten.

* * *

Der Plan an sich sollte nicht zu schwierig sein, hoffte Severus. Der einzige Teil, den er noch nicht ausgearbeitet hatte war, wie viel er Hermine sagen sollte. Niemand in der Zaubererwelt wusste seit fast einer Dekade definitiv, wo die Grangers lebten; alles konnte passiert sein und er wollte ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, falls sie tot waren oder er sie einfach nicht finden konnte, oder falls sie sie nicht sehen wollten. Er war sich auch nicht gänzlich sicher, wie sie reagieren würde; er wusste, dass sie ihre Eltern vermisste, aber da musste es einen Grund geben, warum sie selbst nicht bereits nachdrücklicher versucht hatte, sie zu finden. Und nebenbei schien es, obwohl der Plan zunächst wie eine brillante Idee erschienen war, als er das erste Mal daran gedacht hatte, ziemlich so, als würde er sich ungefragt in ihr Leben einmischen. Und er begann sich zu Sorgen zu machen, dass sie nicht ganz so reagieren würde, wie er es erhoffte.

Er hatte in Erwägung gezogen, sich eine Geschichte auszudenken, die er ihr erzählen wollte, aber obwohl er nicht besonders erfahren war, wenn es um Beziehungen ging, war er doch klug genug, sie nicht anzulügen. ‚ Ich muss für ein paar Tage weg und kann dir nicht sagen warum', hörte sich selbst für seine Ohren lahm an und er konnte in ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass sie verdammt neugierig und ein bisschen besorgt war, aber es schien, als würde sie ihm wirklich vertrauen, was er nicht erwartet hatte, ihm aber sehr gefiel.

Ein letzter Halt, bevor er sich aufmachte; er hielt kurz im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum inne, um mit den Vertrauensschülern zu sprechen. „Ich werde für die nächsten paar Tage fort sein", sagte er ihnen. Er bemerkte missmutig, wie sie angespannte Blicke austauschten – seine Schüler sollten sich nicht augenblicklich Sorgen machen, sobald ihr Hausleiter nicht mehr da war, um sie zu verteidigen. _Ich hasse diesen Ort manchmal._

„Ja, Sir. Wir werden alles zusammen halten, bis Sie wieder kommen."

Severus zuckte innerlich zusammen, als er sie mit der gleichen Art Schaden sah, die er hatte, und schüttelte seinen Kopf, wobei er automatisch die Stimme leicht senkte. „Dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Sollte irgendetwas passieren, das normalerweise meine Präsenz erfordern würde, geht zu Professor Granger."

Beide starrten ihn an. „Professor Granger, Sir?"

„Ja." Severus zögerte einen Moment. „Ihr könnt ihr genauso vertrauen, wie mir", sagte er ihnen leise. Für die meisten Menschen im Schloss war das eine vollkommen normale und harmlose Aussage. Für einen Slytherin war ‚Vertrauen' kein Wort, das leichtfertig benutzt wurde. Er hatte gerade im wesentlichen gegenüber den klügsten Schülern seines Hauses zugegeben, dass er in einer Langzeitbeziehung mit Hermine war; so selten gab es Vertrauen unter ihnen. Er erwiderte ihre großäugigen Blicke mit einem warnenden Starren. Nicht, dass sie diese Warnung benötigten und fügte knapp hinzu: „Versucht euch zu benehmen. Ich werde in der nächsten Woche zurückkommen und ich will nicht sehen, dass wir wieder auf dem vierten Platz sind."

„Ja, Sir."

* * *

Sein erster Halt war am Wohnwagen, um in seine Muggelkleidung zu wechseln und sich die Liste der Koordinaten anzusehen, die er beim Ministerium besorgt hatte. Wäre er willens gewesen, öffentlich einen Portschlüssel von dort zu nehmen, hätte er geradewegs nach Melbourne gehen können. Er hatte jedoch nicht so lange gelebt, indem er jeden hatte wissen lassen, was er vorhatte. Sie waren dabei, illegale Portschlüssel nach zu verfolgen und er wollte keine Zeit verschwenden, indem er Auroren überall auf der Welt ausweichen musste, also würde es Apparation sein müssen. Das bedeutete, dass er mehrere Stopps einplanen musste. Zu versuchen, geradewegs auf die andere Seite des Globus zu apparieren, würde, obwohl es theoretisch möglich war, darin enden, dass er sich zersplitterte, sich übergeben musste, seine Magie abgesaugt wurde und er sehr wahrscheinlich starb. Zumindest hatte er sich daran erinnert, dass auf der südlichen Halbkugel nun Sommer sein würde.

Severus holte tief Luft, schloss seine Augen und drehte sich in wirbelnde Schwärze hinein. Der erste Sprung brachte ihn nach Diyarbakir in der Türkei; kein besonders geschäftiger, internationaler Apparationspunkt. Er fand ein halbes Dutzend sehr gelangweilter Zauberer und Hexen von verschiedenen Nationalitäten vor, die ihm einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zuwarfen, als er stolperte und seine Balance wieder erlangte. Sie abwinkend, schluckte er Magensäure und kniff sich in seine Nasenwurzel um zu versuchen, die Kopfschmerzen zu erleichtern, die sich bereits zwischen seinen Augen formten; es war Jahre her, als er das letzte mal außerhalb des Vereinigten Königreichs appariert war und er hatte vergessen, wie ermüdend es war. Im nachhinein war sein Plan vielleicht zu ehrgeizig, aber er hatte sich nun dazu entschlossen und sein Stolz ließ ihn nicht aufgeben und einen Portschlüssel nehmen.

Er trank einen Schluck Wasser und wartete ein paar Minuten, um sich wieder zu erholen. Er machte sich bereit und apparierte wieder. Diesmal nach Bangkok. Die Hauptstadt von Thailand war weitaus geschäftiger, was sich als eine gute Deckung herausstellte, während er nach Atem schnappte und sich wieder Wasser zuführte. Er machte sich für den letzten Sprung bereit. Er brauchte diesmal länger, um sich zu erholen und er wartete fast fünfzehn Minuten, bevor er sich in der Lage fühlte, wieder zu apparieren und den letzten Schritt nach Melbourne zu wagen. Nach einem kurzen Besuch zur nächsten öffentlichen Toilette, um sich zu übergeben – _Selbstnotiz: übe öfter international zu apparieren – _und ein wenig illegaler Magie an einem Automaten, um Schokolade zu bekommen, die seinen Blutzucker erhöhen sollte, suchte Severus nach einer Karte und lief zu der Adresse, die er gefunden hatte, in den äußeren Ringen der Stadt. Eine Aboriginefamilie mit vier Kindern und zwei Hunden lebte nun dort, was ihn nicht sonderlich überraschte – natürlich würde es nicht so einfach sein.

Zur Hauptstraße zurückkehrend, fand er schließlich eine Bibliothek – die Staatsbibliothek von Viktoria, wenn man dem Schild glauben durfte. Dies war der Punkt, an dem Severus zugab, dass er keine Ahnung hatte; er war nur flüchtig mit Computern vertraut und hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wonach er suchte. Finster dreinblickend bedachte er seine Optionen. Er blickte zu den drei gelangweilt redenden Angestellten hinter der Haupttheke. Alle waren weiblich und er hätte fast gelacht, als ihm eine mögliche Lösung kam – er war nie zuvor in Australien gewesen, aber er war mehrere male in Amerika und ein oder zwei Mal in Kanada gewesen und in seiner Erfahrung vergötterten andere Englischsprechende Länder wohlgebildete britische Akzente. Und er wusste bereits, dass seine Stimme wahrscheinlich sein einzig positives, körperliches Attribut war. Wenn er sich dann auch noch als Professor vorstellte…

_Hermine wird mich umbringen_, sagte er sich und versuchte nicht zu lachen, als er seinen besten Versuch an einem charmanten Lächeln hervorbrachte und sich dem Tisch näherte. „Entschuldigen Sie", begann er höflich, „Ich fragte mich, ob Ihr Ladies mir bei etwas behilflich sein könntet…"

* * *

Zwei Tage und drei schrecklich Übelkeit erregende und desorientierende Apparationssprünge später, rollte Severus sich unter einer dicken Decke im Wohnwagen zusammen und zitterte einmal mehr im Griff des englischen Winters. Er trank Suppe und wartete darauf, dass der Raum aufhörte, sich zu drehen, sodass er mit dem nächsten Schritt seines Planes fortfahren konnte. Die Damen in der Bibliothek von Melbourne waren sehr hilfreich gewesen; er war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er hatte das Gefühl, die Jüngste hätte mit ihm geflirtet, was einfach vollkommen bizarr war. Es war ihm etwas unangenehm, bis die ältere Frau ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle ‚den Professor in Ruhe lassen'. Sie hatten eine Art Zensusbericht oder Kundenbericht oder so etwas online gefunden – er hatte einige ihrer Erklärungen nicht wirklich verstanden – der den Verkauf des Hauses zeigte, sowie, dass sie nach England zurückgekehrt waren. Er hatte den Namen und die Adresse des Anwalts, der die Dinge geregelt hatte. Das war sein nächstes Ziel, sobald er aufhörte, sich krank zu fühlen von der Anstrengung der Apparation; so weit so gut.

* * *

Einmal mehr in den dicken Schutz seines Gehrocks gewickelt, inklusive eines Schals, sowohl zur Wärme, als auch um die Schlangenbissnarben auf seinem Hals zu bedecken – den Biss zu bedecken war angenehmer, als ihn magisch zu verstecken – klopfte Severus an die Tür des Anwaltsbüros. Der Mann, ein Mr. Swanson, blickte mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln auf. „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" _Sie könnten sich selbst behilflich sein, indem Sie sich eine Empfangsdame zulegen, damit ich nicht einfach hier hereinspazieren kann._

„_Stupor",_ murmelte er leise und schloss ohne Zeremonie die Tür hinter sich. Er hielt einen Moment inne, um den Körper des Mannes ein wenig zu verschieben, sodass er so gemütlich wie möglich an seinem Tisch saß. Severus blickte sich hoffnungsvoll nach einem Aktenschrank um, aber war nicht sehr überrascht, keinen zu sehen. „Verdammtes, modernes Leben", murmelte er, sich über die Tastatur des Computers beugend. Zumindest war der Anwalt bereits eingeloggt gewesen, also brauchte er kein Passwort. Aber er war extrem genervt, als er merkte, dass der alte Sack ein vollkommen bizarres System hatte, seine Ordner zu benennen, das offensichtlich nur für ihn Sinn machte.

Er war kurz davor, seine Niederlage einzugestehen, den Mann aufzuwecken und einen Imperius zu riskieren, als er eher durch Zufall über die Suchfunktion stolperte. Er hatte vergessen, dass diese überhaupt existierte. Er brauchte ein paar Versuche, um sie zu verstehen, aber schließlich lief eine komplette Durchsuchung der Ordner, die die ganze Festplatte des Mannes nach irgendeiner Erwähnung des Namens Granger absuchte. Rastlos hin und her laufend, während er wartete, schüttelte Severus den Kopf – sein Plan war bereits komplizierter und zeitaufwändiger geworden, als er es eingeplant hatte. Er war immer noch weit davon entfernt, sein Ziel zu erreichen und es gab eine deutliche Chance, dass Hermine ihm die Hölle heiß machen würde für Anmaßung. Das war jedoch nicht zwingenderweise etwas Schlechtes, dachte er mit einem Grinsen; sie war wirklich sexy, wenn sie fuchsteufelswild war und er vermisste sie. Er würde ihr jedoch sicherlich nicht erzählen, wie er das hier geschafft hatte, wenn er es schaffte.

Die Ordnersuche endete endlich und er klickte auf das erste Resultat. _Jackpot._ Den bewusstlosen Anwalt ignorierend, der immer noch über seinem Tisch neben ihm zusammengesunken lag, überflog Severus den Ordner kurz, während er einen Fetzen Papier aus seiner Tasche zog und einen Stift vom Tisch stahl, um die Details aufzuschreiben, anstatt zu versuchen herauszufinden, wie man es ausdruckte. Die Grangers waren nach England zurückgekehrt; er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie zu ihrem Haus zurückgekehrt waren oder nicht. Sie hatten seitdem keinen Anwalt mehr gebraucht; es gab eine Notiz, dass ihrer beider Testamente überprüft und so belassen worden waren. Ein paar Jahre später waren sie umgezogen und hatten eine private Zahnarztpraxis aufgemacht… in Frankreich.

„Oh, verdammte Scheiße", murmelte er seufzend. Natürlich. Es sah so aus, als wäre seine einwöchige Deadline optimistisch gewesen. Verdammte Muggel. Er schrieb die Adresse auf und kontrollierte sie nochmals, bevor er den Ordner und das Suchprogramm schloss. Es gab Arten zu verstecken, was man an einem Computer getan hatte, aber er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie das möglich war. Sich umblickend, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts hatte herumliegen lassen, zog er sich zurück und versteckte sich mit einem Desillusionierungszauber, ehe er den Anwalt aufweckte. Der Mann sah sehr verwirrt aus, bevor er es scheinbar abschüttelte und zu dem zurückehrte, was auch immer er gerade getan hatte. Seine Augen rollend, verließ Severus das Büro und ging auf die Suche nach den Koordinaten für einen sicheren Apparationspunkt im Süden Frankreichs.

* * *

Es stellte sich als eine schlechte Idee heraus, so schnell wieder international zu apparieren, obwohl dies nicht so weit war, als die anderen Sprünge gewesen waren. Severus begann nun langsam, sich ziemlich schlecht zu fühlen, aber ein Sprung zurück zum Wohnwagen und ein sehr kurzer Sprung zurück nach Hogwarts und dann war es vorüber. Damit konnte er umgehen. Es dauerte eine Weile, die Stadt zu finden, in der die Grangers scheinbar lebten – um genau zu sein brauchte er fast zwei Tage – und als er dort ankam war er so fertig mit den Nerven und hatte solch ein Heimweh, dass er nicht mehr Zeit damit verschwinden wollte, nach der richtigen Straße zu suchen. Er suchte eine Frau aus, die aussah, als würde sie nicht schnell bedroht oder beleidigt sein, oder ihn vorsätzlich auf einen falschen Weg schicken würde, trat auf sie zu und räusperte sich, bevor er sie höflich ansprach und hoffte, dass sein Akzent nicht allzu rostig war.

"Pardon, madame. Où pourrais-je trouver un dentiste du nom de "Granger", je vous prie?"

Er war unglaublich dankbar, dass er anständiges Französisch sprach, da sie augenblicklich begann, einen Strang komplizierter Anweisungen auszustoßen, dem er gerade so folgen konnte; wäre er ein regulärer englischer Tourist gewesen, hätte er keine Chance gehabt sie zu verstehen. Das, nahm er an, war auch der Punkt. Er dankte ihr höflich und ging auf die Suche.

* * *

Severus lungerte um die Feierabendzeit auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite unter einem Desillusionierungszauber und beobachtete, wie zwei Menschen die Türen schlossen und verriegelten, bevor sie begannen wegzulaufen. Er folgte ihnen schamlos. Hermine hatte keine Bilder von ihren Eltern, noch sprach sie oft von ihnen, somit war er neugierig. Zunächst interessierte es ihn festzustellen, dass sie eine ziemlich gleichmäßige Mischung aus beiden Elternteilen zu sein schien, anstatt nur stark dem einen oder anderen nachzukommen; es amüsierte ihn, als er merkte, dass es ihn sie vermissen ließ und er drängte es an den Rande seines Geistes zurück, während er dem Paar nach Hause folgte und beobachtete, wie sie in ein gutaussehendes Haus gingen.

Seine Observationen während des kurzen Spaziergangs hatten ihm natürlich nicht viel sagen können, aber sie sahen wie recht nette Menschen aus; die paar Linien auf ihren Gesichtern waren hauptsächlich Lachfalten, außer der nachdenklichen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen des Mannes, die Severus augenblicklich als eine erkannte, die Hermine bekam, wenn sie zu lange gelesen hatte. Er war irgendwie erleichtert zu sehen, dass sie zumindest etwas älter waren als er, obwohl er den Altersunterschied unter diesem Gesichtspunkt nie wirklich bedacht hatte. Er hatte nicht riskieren wollen, nah genug an sie heran zu gehen, um ihre Konversation zu hören, aber er hatte es geschafft, ihre Stimmen zu vernehmen und sie schienen zufrieden in der Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen zu sein. Die Frau schien für seine Augen der dominantere Partner zu sein, aber in seiner Erfahrung war das normalerweise der Fall, egal was der Mann darüber dachte. Oder vielleicht kannte er nur ungewöhnlich angsteinflößende Frauen.

Nachdenklich drehte Severus sich fort und lief mit seinen Händen in den Taschen zurück in Richtung Stadt, während es zu regnen begann. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob die Grangers ihre Tochter vermissten, außer er brach in ihr Haus ein und suchte nach Fotos oder befragte sie. Ursprünglich hatte er geplant mit ihnen zu sprechen. Ihnen zu sagen, dass er Hermine kannte – ohne in Details zu gehen – und zu erwähnen, dass sie sie vermisste und abzuwarten, was geschah. Aber jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre das eine schlechte Idee. Er wusste, dass seine sozialen Fähigkeiten hoffnungslos waren, aber seine Instinkte sagten ihm, dass sein Plan falsch war. Es lag nicht an ihm zu versuchen, dies mit Gewalt zu reparieren und es ging ihn nichts an. Er kannte die volle Geschichte nicht – Hermine hatte ihm so viel erzählt, wie sie konnte, aber das Thema bedrückte sie und er war sich sicher, dass es mehr über den letzten Streit zu sagen gab, der alles zerbrochen hatte.

Severus vermutete, dass es das Gleiche war, wo alle Muggelgeborenen irgendwann durchmussten, nur vergrößert von dem verdammten Krieg – Muggel konnten einfach nicht vollkommen die Unterschiede der Zaubererwelt akzeptieren und es verursachte immer eine Distanz. Wenn man dann noch Intelligenz und einen wissenschaftlichen Hintergrund hinzufügte, machte das die Sache genau genommen noch schlimmer; zurückdenkend erinnerte er sich, dass Hermine zunächst in den Ferien nach Hause gegangen war, aber als die Zeit vergangen war, war sie immer öfter in der Schule geblieben. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Entfremdung Jahre vor dem Ende des Krieges begonnen hatte. Vielleicht konnte es repariert werden, vielleicht nicht – Familienbeziehungen waren nicht wirklich sein Steckenpferd – aber es war nicht an ihm, etwas zu versuchen. Und nebenbei vermisste er sie inzwischen wirklich. Er würde nach Hause gehen, Hermine sagen, dass er gefunden hatte, wo sie waren, ihr die Adresse geben und unterstützen welche Entscheidung sie auch immer traf – selbst wenn diese Entscheidung war, ihn zusammen zu scheißen.

Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen.

* * *

Als er schließlich am Schloss angelangt war, war er sehr müde und ausgelaugt und wollte die Leute wirklich nur wissen lassen, dass er zurück war und dann ins Bett gehen. Dieser Plan hatte nur ungefähr dreißig Sekunden angehalten, da Krummbein rannte, um ihn zu begrüßen, sobald er Hermines Büro betreten hatte und während er versuchte vorzugeben, nicht glücklich zu sein über die offensichtliche Freude des Katers, kam Hermine selbst zum Türrahmen und alle Gedanken an Schlaf verließen sein Gehirn augenblicklich. Es war nur etwas über eine Woche gewesen, aber er hatte sie wirklich vermisst und der Pessimist in ihm stellte düster fest, dass wenn sie sauer auf ihn war für das, was er getan hatte, es vielleicht eine lange Zeit sein würde, bevor er wieder bei ihr sein konnte. Und nebenbei schien sie ihn – zu seinem heimlichen Genuss – auch vermisst zu haben und es brauchte praktisch keine Mühe auf seiner Seite, sie von Neugierde zu ziemlich hastigem Sex abzulenken. Nicht der ursprüngliche Plan, aber er würde sich nicht beschweren.

Danach brauchte er wirklich ein wenig Schlaf und erst am folgenden Tag war er tatsächlich in der Lage darüber zu reden, wo er gewesen war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er es geschafft sich selbst aufzuschaukeln und wirklich das Schlimmste anzunehmen. Severus war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie sie reagieren würde und er war wirklich nervös, als er ihr leise das Stück Papier mit der Adresse übergeben hatte. Er hatte ihr Gesicht beobachtet, während ihre Augen sich geweitet hatten und ihr Gesicht blass geworden war. Kein gutes Zeichen. Er versuchte sich zu erklären, aber sie war offensichtlich abgelenkt und sah ihn nicht einmal an; offensichtlich hatte er sich ziemlich verkalkuliert und sein Versuch einer Entschuldigung schien nicht zu helfen. Sich die Niederlage eingestehend, ließ er sie zurück, damit sie nachdenken konnte, bevor er es noch schlimmer machte. Er packte seinen Mantel von hinter der Tür und ging hinaus in den Schnee, um eine Zigarette zu rauchen.

Eine Zigarette wurde fast zu einem Paket, als er im Schnee auf und ab lief. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Magen mit den ersten Anzeichen von Panik anspannte. Das war nicht gerade das gewesen, was er gehofft hatte – nicht dass er erwartet hatte, dass sie in seine Arme fallen und Tränen der Dankbarkeit weinen würde, aber er hatte ihre Reaktion überhaupt nicht lesen können; all seine Observationsfähigkeiten verließen ihn, wenn ihm das Ergebnis tatsächlich am Herzen lag und er war nicht gut darin gewesen, ihre Emotionen zu lesen, selbst bevor sie zusammen gekommen waren. Es schien nicht positiv zu sein. Er war nicht glücklich darüber – er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass es eine gute Idee sei, aber wenn er sie stattdessen unglücklich gemacht hatte … sie war so traurig gewesen vorhin und er hasste den Gedanken, dass er die Sache vielleicht verschlimmert hatte. Er wollte nur, dass sie glücklich war.

_Oh, wem mache ich was vor. Ich habe nie gewusst, wie man das macht. _Er musste sich bewegen und versuchen, nicht nachzudenken. Er stürmte in den Schnee; er hatte kein spezifisches Ziel im Kopf, aber es war nicht wirklich überraschend, dass seine Füße ihn zum Kriegsmonument führten. Severus starrte ausdruckslos auf den starken Schneefall und seufzte; selbst wenn er versuchte zu helfen, vermasselte er es normalerweise. Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte er bedrückt, war er überrascht, dass sie es überhaupt so lange ausgehalten hatten.

Es war nicht wirklich eine konventionelle Beziehung. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt eine Beziehung war; keiner von ihnen hatte versucht, es zu kategorisieren. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit in seinen Räumlichkeiten, aber es gab kein offizielles Arrangement – es hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Ja, er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie bei ihm während des Sommers einziehen wollte, aber erst nachdem sie die Probleme mit ihrem Vermieter angesprochen hatte – er hatte sowieso darüber nachgedacht, aber das wusste sie nicht. Das war eine ziemlich beschissene Art, seine… er war sich nicht sicher, wie er sie nennen sollte… zu behandeln. Liebhaberin? Partnerin? Freundin? Nichts hörte sich wirklich richtig an und alles davon hörte sich bedrückend einfach zu verlieren an. Er hatte die letzten paar Monate voller Angst verbracht, alles zu ruinieren und war unfähig, seine verworrenen Emotionen selbst sich gegenüber zu artikulieren und sie verdiente um ehrlich zu sein, etwas besseres.

Sein sehr nützliches Wissen darüber, wo die Menschen waren, war auf den Ländereien weitaus grober als im Schloss, aber er hatte trotzdem ein wenig Vorwarnung, dass jemand kam. Und wenn man bedachte, dass es stark schneite und dunkel wurde, gab es nur eine Person, die hier draußen sein würde. Die dunkle Figur, die auf ihn zukam, entpuppte sich als Hermine. Schneeflocken verfingen sich in ihren feuchten Locken und als er zurücktrat, um sie in den Windschatten des Steinbasilisken treten zu lassen, warf sie ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu, das seinen Magen sich mit Hoffnung gepaart mit Nervosität zusammenballen ließ.

„Severus, es tut mir leid, wie ich reagiert habe", sagte sie ihm. „Ich wollte nicht so undankbar sein. Es war nur sehr unerwartet, das ist alles; ich musste den Schock erst verarbeiten."

Das ergab Sinn und er wusste bereits dass sie nicht der Typ war, der log und Spielchen spielte – es war eines der vielen Dinge, die er an ihr mochte. „Ich wollte dich nicht bedrücken", antwortete er vorsichtig und zog innerlich eine Grimasse, als er hörte, wie formell er klang – sie wusste bereits, dass das bedeutete, dass er nervös war. Niemand sonst konnte ihn so lesen, wie sie.

„Das hast du nicht", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich bin nicht bedrückt." Er warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu und sie bestand darauf: „Bin ich nicht. Du hast mich einfach nur überrascht."

„Das war die Idee", murmelte er reumütig und er sah, wie sie lächelte. Es brachte ihn automatisch dazu, sich zu verspannen, aber da war kein Spott in ihrem Gesicht und er erinnerte sich streng wieder daran, dass sie nicht so war, während sie näher an ihn trat und seinen Arm kollegial nahm, um sich an ihn zu lehnen.

„Das war sehr süß von dir", sagte sie ihm bedacht und er blickte aus Reflex finster drein, bevor sie aufhörte zu necken und ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Wirklich, Severus, es war eine wundervolle Geste und ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass es ihnen gut geht und vielleicht schreibe ich ihnen im neuen Jahr. Danke."

Er drehte ihre Worte hin und her, analysierte behutsam ihre Stimme, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie es wirklich meinte und schließlich ließ er sich etwas entspannen. Er war erleichtert, dass er scheinbar nichts ruiniert zuhaben schien. Er war nicht für romantische Gesten gemacht; sie waren zu nervenaufreibend. Hermine lehnte sich an ihn, während er sich entspannte, und lehnte ihren Kopf zufrieden an seine Schulter. Er bedachte, dass sie ihn wirklich viel zu gut kannte; sie wusste, wann und wie sie Berührungen benutzen musste, um ihn zu beruhigen und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass etwas richtig war.

„Und du hättest nicht so lange hier draußen bleiben müssen", fügte sie hinzu und hellte damit die Stimmung mit Leichtigkeit auf. „Deine Räumlichkeiten sind groß genug, damit du mir Raum lassen kannst, um nachzudenken, ohne dir eine Unterkühlung zu holen. Um genau zu sein hättest du das ganze Schloss zum Schmollen gehabt."

Jeder andere, der das zu ihm gesagt hätte, hätte dafür bezahlen müssen, dachte Severus. Aber er begann endlich den Unterschied zwischen zuneigungsvollem Necken und bösartigem Spott zu erkennen. Er lernte langsam, aufzuhören zu erwarten, dass jede leichte Bemerkung schmerzte. „Ich habe dich darum gebeten nicht zu schimpfen", antwortete er trocken. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte – ihre Schimpferei war, zumindest die meiste Zeit, aus Besorgnis heraus.

„Dann mach keine Sachen, für die ich Schimpfen muss", schoss sie zurück, während sie an seinem Ellenbogen zog. „Komm schon; Ich erfriere, selbst wenn du es nicht tust."

„Hast du gesehen, wie stark es schneit? Natürlich friere ich, Frau", sagte er ihr und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie lange er hier draußen gestanden hatte. Schmollen war vielleicht nicht ganz so verkehrt, selbst wenn er eher dabei gewesen war, Panik zu haben, als zickig zu sein. „Und es ist deine Schuld", fügte er hinzu, als sie begannen, zum Schloss zurück zu laufen.

„Ich werde es wieder gut machen", antwortete sie, teils sarkastisch, aber mit einer Andeutung von Ehrlichkeit und er entspannte sich etwas weiter, versichert, dass die Krise abgewendet war.

„Das solltest du lieber", antwortete er ohne ein Wort davon zu meinen. Er schuldete ihr weit, weit mehr, als sie ihm schuldete. Vielleicht würde er eines Tages sogar in der Lage sein, es ihr zu sagen.

* * *

[1] Wenn ich nur die Worte zu sagen finden könnte; Aber ich kann es einfach nicht, also vergib mir, denn du hast die Worte gestohlen, du hast jedes Gebet, dass ich je gebetet habe, beantwortet...

* * *

Anmerkungen von Loten: Ich mag einige der Ideen, die ich hier eingearbeitet habe, wie die Archive oder die Apparationsstationen, aber das sind eher Notizen von diesem Teil von PTL, als eine eigene Geschichte. Ich hoffe ihr mochtet es trotzdem. Und danke an Havatselete, die mein immer schreckliches Französisch berichtigt hat.

Anmerkung von Cyberrat: Beta gelesen von Fliegenfriedhof.


End file.
